When Captain Hitsugaya Met Miss Sasame Yamada
by Rosieroozoo
Summary: Toshiro meets a young girl, Sasame Yamada who is Hanatarou's sister. He starts to like her more and more but finds out that Aizen has plans to kill her. Will they admit that they love each other? Hitsu/OC Chapter out: 14 Final. - 1st Story in the Series
1. Chapter 1

Captain Hitsugaya and Miss Sasame Yamada

Hello Readers! Just to let you all know, the first chapter isn't that good, but everything gets clearer later on. Also, there are many spellings for Toshiro, but I prefer this one personally. Please read and review! Thanks a lot!

**When ****Captain Hitsugaya Met Miss Sasame**

_**Chapter 1**_

**

* * *

******

Toshiro's POV

I looked up. The sky was the usual, sunny almost cloudless. Only once I have seen it rain. I sat in my office, doing the same old paperwork at my usual desk. The book case was behind me, the couch in front of my desk, and a table with Rangiku's paperwork still on it. Sigh, she better get it done soon. With all the paperwork I do, I'm not gonna help her by doing it myself! I don't feel like doing any thing today except my work, but I feel like I am going to have to anyway. Then, the sliding door opened.

"Sorry to disturb you Captain, but you have a message from Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What's it say Rangiku?"

Rangiku Matsumoto is my lieutenant. She has reddish, orange hair with large…never mind… it's too disturbing… for me, anyway. She is always laughing, seeming like she's crazy, likes liquor, talks to herself, and NEVER does her paperwork. Well, she good to have on the squad though, she makes good decisions. Anyway, back to the story.

"Hey Toshiro, Rukia wanted to visit, so we're coming. And yeah, tell Renji I'll still beat him no matter what! See you later, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Wow, he really can't write letters…at all."

"I agree, its hard reading his writing!" Rangiku stated.

"Anyway, thank you Rangiku."

She nodded, and closed the sliding door. Great, Ichigo is back. Hopefully he'll stop calling me by my first name and start calling me by my proper name. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain from the thirteenth court guard squads, tenth division. I'm smaller than all the Captains, but to my advantage. My white hair never covers my teal eyes which really stand out. I basically do paperwork, guide my squad, give orders, take orders, do more paperwork, and fight.

I'm going out for a bit, I need fresh air for a little while. I put my pencil down, and walked out the door. I walked down the narrow wooden hallways just outside the major buildings. Well, nothing to see or do, I might as well see Momo.

"Toshiro! Glad to see you!"

Momo Hinamori messed up my hair. We may have different last names, but she took care of me when I was little because I was young and I couldn't find my family. Like most people, we made our own little family. She basically did everything when I was little, looked after me, and find food, but I ate most of it anyway, but never mind that! So because she helped me, I want to help her and protect her any way possible. Anyway we declared ourselves siblings ever since we first met.

"So how is everything going Toshiro?"

"Everything is fine Momo. How's managing your squad doing?"

"Oh perfectly fine, but I have a lot of reports I have to do."

"From how far back do you need to write?"

"Ever since Aizen's rebellion…"

Damn that Aizen, I will kill him along with Gin and Tousen! I will not let Aizen live for what he did to Momo, stabbing her. She trusted him! A Captain should always be the kind person that people look up to. Not a rebellious monster who is a so-called man.

"I'm sorry Toshiro, I forgot about how you feel about Aizen and…"

She looked down, and her smile was wiped away. I can't handle it when I see her face like this, even if its another girl.

"Momo…"

We were interrupted by Hanatarou Yamada, seventh seat of squad four. Hanatarou is a quiet shy person, who doesn't want to be involved in conflicts. Despite that, he helped Ichigo when he tried to save Rukia Kuchiki. So it proves he can be brave in times of need.

"Excuse me sir… I have a message for you…Sir…"

"What is it?"

"Well, uh…Ichigo, he…"

HURRY UP AND GET TO THE POINT ALREADY. Geez, he always takes so long to do get to the main point. He's so quiet and so gentle. His name fits him well.

"Is he here already?"

"Yes, but he kind of trashed your…"

"Let me guess. He ruined my office?"

"No, not just that, he also trashed your room…he made it a mess."

That Ichigo! He just randomly runs everywhere and he then starts opening doors and trashing them looking for someone. DOES HE THINK I'M UNDER A TABLE OR SOMETHING?! Sigh, I'm going to make him clean it up then. Even if I have to force him to clean it!

"Very well. I'll see him after my visit."

"Yes sir. I'll-"

"It's okay. You go ahead. I promised to see Rukia after."

"I see."

"Okay! Bye little Shiro!"

She laughed. She promised she wouldn't call me that ridiculous name after I got into the Soul Reaper academy. Yeah right. I think I was starting to blush, right in front of Hanatarou! I pushed him out the door.

"…Hanatarou! Let's get going!"

"…Sure thing, Captain Hitsugaya…"

"Bye Momo!"

"Bye Toshiro!"

I guess I only let Momo call me by my first name. She is in my family, the only other person in it besides me. Unlike Ichigo who thinks he can call me by my first name, when he should say: "Captain Hitsugaya". Anyway, Hanatarou was still beside me, when he should be getting back.

"Hanatarou Yamada."

"Yes Sir?"

I felt a lot of high spiritual pressure. It's coming towards us. …Could it be?

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

"Rukia, it's nice to know that you are doing well."

"Thanks Captain Ukitake, I'm glad everyone else I've talked to so far, is fine as well."

"Well, I have to go find Nanao. She probably knows where Captain Kyouraku is hiding."

"See you later Captain."

"Good bye Rukia"

I'm Rukia Kuchiki, squad 13. I'm pretty short for my age. If you have heard, Byakuya is my brother. He adopted me when I was attending the Soul Reaper Academy. It turns out his wife was my older sister Hisana, who abandoned me as a young child. Her last wishes were for him to find me. She had regretted ever leaving me.

"Hey! Nice to see you Rukia!"

"Oh, Hello Renji!"

"I heard from my Captain that you were back here in the Soul Society."

"Yeah, I went to meet him as soon as I got here."

"Why were you in the World of the living for so long?"

"Well, I have been taking care of all the hollows around town. After Aizen's rebellion, hollows have been appearing more and more."

"So you came back to gather more people?"

"Yes, but since they needed you back here in the Soul Society, it has been hard to get a little break."

Renji Abarai, the lieutenant of the sixth squad. His Captain is my brother Byakuya. Renji has been my friend ever since we were little. Like he always does, he stares at people and stares off into space.

"What is it Renji? You are more asleep than usual."

"Huh? Well…uh…"

"Is Ichigo behind me or something?"

"No, I just…was…"

"Anyway, how has being a lieutenant?"

"Fine, I have been training to beat Ichigo. Speaking of which, where is he? He promised me as soon as he got back we could fight!"

I laughed quietly. Renji never changed. He was always caring for others, trying to get stronger to protect others. Kind of like Ichigo.

"Well, Captain Kuchiki needs me. See you later Rukia!"

"Good bye Renji!"

As I walked down the wooden hallways, I could feel as if Renji watched me leave. Yep, he still hasn't changed. Anyway, who to visit next? I kept walking until I came across Rangiku standing outside the tenth division office.

"Hey Rukia, glad you're back!"

"What have you and Captain Hitsugaya been doing?"

"The usual, the same boring paperwork. He really needs to have fun in a while!"

She laughed. She has always been a fun, energetic person. But her Captain always seems to be angry, or surprised. I should see him later.

"Oh yeah, Have you heard? Hanatarou's sister is dropping by the soul society. She has lived in one of the districts after Hanatarou went into the fourth squad."

"Really, I should meet them later as well as Kiyone and Sentarou."

"That sounds good. Meanwhile I have to hide the paperwork I didn't get done!"

"Well then see you later Rangiku."

"Good bye Rukia!"

Rangiku Matsumoto went inside the office. Meanwhile I went down to see if Hanatarou and his sister were still with the fourth squad members. When I got there Isane Kotetsu, the lieutenant of the fourth division, greeted me as I entered.

"Welcome Miss Kuchiki."

"Hello Isane. Have you seen Hanatarou around?"

"He's out giving a message to Captain Hitsugaya. Funny, he should have been back by now."

"Thanks Isane. I could out to look for him."

"You don't have to. He still hasn't come back, but he always comes back. He has more work to do."

"I'll come back later then. Good bye!"

"Okay Bye Rukia!"

I left to find the Captain of squad ten along with Hanatarou. Where could those two possibly be? I first went to the court of pure souls library, but they weren't there. Next I went to the Rukon district, then the Main buildings. They weren't anywhere. I then heard Hanatarou, yelling, "Watch out!" What is happening?! I have to help them now!

* * *

**Sasame's POV**

The sun was shining as I walked through the Soul Society. This was one of the first times coming here to visit my brother Hanatarou Yamada. I am Sasame Yamada, a normal soul that isn't a Soul Reaper. I have long, black hair, green eyes and fairly small. I wore a simple light green kimono just for the occasion of visiting Hana. Hana is my nickname for him. I was glad to have him become a Soul Reaper, but it left me alone in the districts. Now I finally get to visit him, but he still has to work. Well, at least it gave me time to explore a bit.

"Watch out! Captain Hitsugaya!"

I heard my brother yelling. What happened? It must be part of his duty, but hopefully he isn't going to have to fight…

* * *

Thanks for reading, and remember the story gets WAY BETTER in the NEXT CHAPTER! So while you are here, you might as well review it right? If you don't I might make stories that no one will want to read! So help me out and review!


	2. Chapter 2

When Captain Hitsugaya Met Miss Sasame

So, here is the small chapter 2, and everything fits better in chapter 3, then hopefully it makes sense… enjoy!

**When ****Captain Hitsugaya Met Miss Sasame**

_**Chapter 2**_

** Toshiro's POV **

I pushed Hanatarou out of the way. I took my zanpaku-to and blocked the oncoming sword.

"Sharp as ever I see."

"Hmph, What kind of welcome is that Kurosaki?"

Ichigo put his sword on his back. His orange hair was brightly waving in the slight breeze. I looked behind him. I was expecting his friends to be here with him.

"Did you come alone this time?"

"Well, just with Rukia."

"I see."

"Oh, hi there Hanatarou, it's been awhile."

"Yes, it has been a long time since I saw you."

"What do you mean? It's only been a couple of months."

"Well, anyway, I promised to battle Renji and beat him up! See you later."

"Bye Ichigo!"

Hanatarou waved goodbye just before Ichigo flashstepped away. Why was Hanatarou still here? Doesn't he have work to do?

"Hanatarou."

"Yes sir?"

"Don't you have to report back to Unohana? You are going to get scolded."

"Oh, yeah, right… Thanks sir!"

Hanatarou ran down the rest of the hallway and made a sharp turn left. Sigh, Ichigo is his usual self. And Hanatarou still has his head in the clouds. Meanwhile, I do paperwork. Soon, the pile will be taller than me… Well, I better check to see where Rangiku hid the pile of paperwork she didn't do. I walked towards my office. Kotetsu landed right in front of me looking worried. She was the lieutenant of the fourth squad.

"Excuse me Captain Hitsugaya but have you seen Hanatarou?"

"He went to report back to Captain Unohana."

"Well, thank you anyway. Hanatarou probably wondered off somewhere."

"What is the rush? He will get back soon."

"Rukia wanted to know where he was, and Sasame isn't back yet."

"Sasame? Who's that?"

"Hanatarou's sister. They haven't seen each other in a long time. Anyway, we think she is lost. Can you keep an eye out for her?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya! I'm off!"

"Bye."

HANATAROU HAS A SISTER?! Wow, who knew? Well, I better tell Rangiku to ask around. Rangiku is weird sometimes. She talks to herself, and NEVER does any work. I have to stay and supervise her like an adult with a little child! Well, Rangiku walked into the office right before I went in.

** Rangiku's POV **

I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the tenth squad. My Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya hasn't been here for two hours now. What could he be doing?

"Why does he have to give me so much paperwork?"

"That's because you don't do any of it."

"Ca-captain! Don't scare me like that!"

"What were you doing outside?"

"I was taking a break…"

"And how long was it?"

"Five minutes."

"Then there wouldn't be that huge pile of paperwork underneath my desk."

While he was getting the papers underneath his desk, I knocked his chair over so he couldn't catch me while I flashstepped away.

"MATSUMOTO!!"

I could hear him yelling. That boy is a child protégée, but he needs to have some fun once in awhile! Well, I can't go back there now, he'll just yell my ear off! Better see what Kira's doing. Maybe we could drink liquor later. I headed over to the third office where Kira was.

"Hello Kira!"

"Oh, hi Rangiku…nice to see you."

**Sasame's POV**

Now where was I? I should have gone back awhile ago. Hana will surely scold me for worrying him. Sigh, its already dark out.

"Hello? Anyone hear me?"

"H-E-L-L-O-?"

Sigh, no answer. Maybe I had gone farther than I thought.

"Anyone? Somebody?"

I was about to lose hope when I saw a figure not to far off from where I was standing. He had a white coat, and looked like he was casting a kidou. He could either be a lieutenant or Captain… I can't remember who is what…

"Wait! Can you help me!? Please!"

He didn't answer, but maybe he didn't hear me. I called out again and he motioned his hands as to follow him. Before I could get there, he opened a small gate out of nowhere. What was this man going to do?

"Excuse me, I got lost and I need you to help me please!"

Still no answer. He then walked through that gate, which soon was going to close. Maybe I better follow him; he could help me get out of this place!

**Toshiro's POV**

Where could that girl have gone? Hanatarou should have been more responsible to show her around and where to go. Or take the time to find someone else to do that! I'll never get my work done. I went farther away from the garden, until you could only see the moon, and flat ground. I flashstepped farther, until I noticed a strange spirit energy. It can't be…

I leaped closer, until I saw a young girl, running towards the gate. That gate leads to the living world, but she couldn't have opened it. I noticed the end of a white coat slip through the door. The girl ran after that person. She'll never make it past the cleaner!

Hello! Yes, I know this chapter is kinda bad, but hopefully I will get better at it. So, right now it's a small chapter but hopefully number 3 will be more to your liking!

3


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again

Hello again! Chapter 3 is now out and I hope everything makes more sense… So enjoy!

**When ****Captain Hitsugaya Met Miss Sasame**

_**Chapter 3**_

** Rukia's POV **

I followed Captain Hitsugaya's trail all the way to the gardens. I talked with Ichigo and it turned out he saw him and Hanatarou earlier. I don't know why I wanted to follow them, but I can feel it, something is going on. I stopped, noticing Captain Hitsugaya running after a girl who went through the hallway to the world of the living. What's going on? I should report this to Captain Ukitake; he will know what to do!

** Sasame's POV **

I ran after the man through the long dark hallway. I stopped and looked around. Where did that man go? I looked around more, nothing at all. I heard a strange noise, so I turned around. I had closed my eyes…

I felt as if I was flying. I opened my eyes, and realized that I was being carried. By whom..? I looked up and saw a boy with green eyes, like mine. He also had white hair and he looked fairly young. I loosed the clothes that I was gripping; wondering if this was a dream. He looked down at me, and I think I'm blushing! I looked away. He was rushing, and I wonder why? I looked over his shoulder. A giant train-like work was heading straight for us! I wiggled around scared of what could happen.

"Stop moving or you're gonna make me drop you!"

"…Sorry"

"Well, at least you are awake now."

"What is with that thing?!"

"It's the cleaner that cleans out the hallway."

"…okay"

He kept running, and looked straight forwards.

"Thank you…"

I whispered, and closed my eyes again.

** Toshiro's POV **

I sat her next to a wall, and looked up. We had made it to the world of the living. I don't know if she had fainted or what, but she hadn't woken up after I talked to her in the hallway. I can't go after that spirit energy until she wakes up. I can't just let her stay here! Hopefully she will wake up soon…

"Where am I..?"

I looked at the girl, and she looked up at me. I explained where we where.

"What is your name?"

"Sasame Yamada, Hana's sister."

"Hana..?"

"Hanatarou, of the fourth squad."

"So you're the one who got lost."

She looked embarrassed. I guess I shouldn't have said that…

"Well, Hana had warned me about getting lost around the society…I guess I need to learn more about it first."

"I see. Why didn't you become a soul reaper as well?"

"I don't really know, I just never thought of it…"

She stood up, and she looked up at me. I haven't had the time to realize before that she had a green kimono, almost like the one Momo had before she was in the soul reaper school.

"Um…Lieutenant…"

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, of the tenth squad, actually…"

"Oh…Sorry, Captain…"

"It's fine"

Me? A lieutenant? It's almost like Ichigo calling me by my first name! Oh well, I'll let it slide this time.

"Since you have gotten lost, and I found you, I am responsible for you now."

"Sure, I can trust a captain."

"Let's go then."

"Go..?"

I picked her up and carried her to the next stop. The Urahara Shop…

** Rangiku's POV **

"WHATTTTTTTTT?!"

"Matsumoto, there's no need to yell."

"Captain Ukitake! Who told you this?"

"Rukia Kuchiki. She was the only one who saw them."

"But why didn't he tell me he was running off with some girl!"

"…he's not exactly running off with a girl"

"Captain of squad 13! Please allow me to follow him!"

"I can't allow you too. He's a Captain; he should be able to handle it!"

"…but-"

"You should be managing your squad!"

"Yes sir"

I walked out of the 13th squad's office. Doesn't he realize that my little captain will try to do everything by himself? I have to follow him, even if it means disobeying another Captain!

So hope you enjoyed this chapter! And now please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone

Hey Everyone! Chapter 4 is here! Finally I have the start of the problem going! …wow, took a long time for that to happen. Hope you enjoy!

**When ****Captain Hitsugaya Met Miss Sasame**

_**Chapter 4**_

** Rukia's POV **

It has been a couple of hours since Captain Hitsugaya ran after that girl. After telling Captain Ukitake, it was decided for Ichigo and I to check up on them. Although; it's not really needed for us to back them up.

"Are you ready yet Rukia?"

"In a minute Ichigo! Hold on!"

I tied the white belt around my waist, right before Ichigo went inside my room. He probably came to complain, so I threw a rock at his face. It's funny for someone to be heroic and save both worlds, but a simple rock can take him down. …But I think the rock is winning.

"HEY! What's the big idea!?"

"Quiet and stop complaining!"

"It's stinging though!"

"You deserved it!"

Captain Ukitake walked in. Utterly clueless to what was going on.

"Stop you two! You're starting to sound like Kiyone and Sentarou!"

"Sorry Captain…"

"Sorry …even though she started it!"

The Captain of the thirteenth squad shook his head. He got us hell butterflies to guide us a safe passage. We left off after that, to help Captain Hitsugaya if needed!

Later on…

We arrived in the living world, and first stopped off at Ichigo's house. We jumped up to his bedroom window, and Kon came to greet us. Ichigo of course stepped on his face, and picked him up.

"Kon, come with us. We're going to the Urahara Shop."

"Fine! Just let go of me!"

"Hmph."

Just then, the door opened. Karin stood at the door.

"Ichigo, and Rukia, Yuzu has dinner for you both downstairs."

"We can't eat right now, tell her we're sorry."

"Whatever, more for me then."

She closed the door, and we had to make a plan. We have to find Captain Hitsugaya, Hanatarou's sister, report back to the Captain, and go to the Urahara Shop. How was this going to work out…?

** Sasame's POV **

This boy…is a Captain?? He seems like a young kid, compared to the other Captains. He must really be powerful to be a Captain at this age. He was carrying me again, I guess because he was in a rush.

"Where are we going?"

"A small shop."

He jumped off the roof of a house, almost souring through the air. What a wonderful view! I looked up at the Captain. He looks so serious. It's almost like he has so much to deal with as being a Captain. It must really be hard for him. He stopped right in front of what looked to be a small candy shop. What would he need in there? He put me down and folded his arms across his chest. I turned to him and bowed a little, just to show some thanks.

"…Thank you for-"

"It's no big deal. Just follow me."

I quickly followed him towards the entrance. A guy with bright orange hair, and a girl ran out.

"…What the…"

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Hey, Toshiro!"

"Captain Hitsugaya to you idiot."

"Yeah Ichigo! Stop making him mad all the time because he doesn't want you to call him by his first name!"

"Stop telling me what to do Rukia!"

"I'm only warning you stupid!"

"Like that helps!"

"…grr…"

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU RIGHT NOW"

The Captain gripped his zanpakuto and faced them both. He told me to stay back. Ichigo had pointed to Rukia.

"Her fault!"

And he flashstepped away.

"That Ichigo! He never changes!"

"I agree…"

"Captain Hitsugaya, who's that behind you?"

"Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself before asking questions…?"

"Uh…Yes sir! Forgive me; I'm Rukia Kuchiki from squad 13."

She had a friendly look in her eye. Hopefully we might become friends. I moved more in the open.

"I'm Sasame Yamada, Hanatarou's sister."

"I'm Byakuya's sister."

"And I'm going in to talk with Urahara."

He turned around and looked at me. His teal-green eyes stared at mine. I couldn't help it, uh oh, I think I'm blushing!

"Are you okay..? You're face is getting red."

"…I'm okay it's…just a fever!"

"Ok then, but you should take it easy…"

I followed them into the shop. I wonder why we're here…

** Toshiro's POV **

Ichigo flashstepped right in front of me. Ignoring him, Urahara greeted us at the door.

"So, Hitsugaya…what brings you to my shop this evening?"

"We need to talk."

"Come in, come in!"

We sat around his coffee table, and Tessai served everyone tea. Finally something that will keep my anger down! I took a sip, and noticed a different kind of flavour. Sasame had asked the same question that I was also thinking about.

"What kind of tea is this? It tastes refreshing."

"Well, Tessai had picked it up from Ichigo's house."

"My house…? When…?"

"Well Ichigo, around last week when you were all asleep."

"YOU STOLE FROM MY HOUSE?!"

"…well, when you put it that way…"

"Never mind, you can have it. No one drinks it much anyway."

"So it's a new flavour of tea."

"Oh! You probably don't know who I am. I'm Kisuke Urahara, owner of this shop."

"And I'm Sa-"

"I bet you're a young girl that is Captain Hitsugaya's new girlfriend… right?"

"…"

"I guess she is, because Toshiro isn't saying a word!"

Ichigo laughed, and Sasame was blushing and I think I was too. Why does he _always_ have to make everything worse!

** Rukia's POV **

Captain Hitsugaya was looking pretty angry… Why does Ichigo have to make things worse? Captain Hitsugaya put his hand on his zanpaku-to. I think this is going to get ugly…

"Sasame, why don't we go outside for a moment…?"

"Sure, but why-"

I took her outside the door as fast as I can. We heard banging and things falling coming from the inside. Good thing we didn't get caught up in all that…


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again

Hello again! Chapter 5 is out! Enjoy! Please read and Review!

**When ****Captain Hitsugaya Met Miss Sasame**

_**Chapter **__**5**_

** Sasame's POV **

Rukia and I heard banging from inside the shop. What was going on? When everything was quiet, we walked back inside. Urahara was on the ground twitching, Ichigo was against a wall upside down, ice was everywhere, and the room was just a big mess! I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You…look so funny…"

". . ."

Rukia and I laughed together, and the Captain looked at us, furiously! Rukia soon realized that she was starting to make him angrier…

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsu-"

She was interrupted by the beeping of her cellphone. She took it out and looked at a small red dot blinking on the screen.

"Hollow, around the construction building!"

"Got it!"

Ichigo stood up, holding his head. He ran after Rukia who ran outside to get the hollow. We could hear them slide the doors behind them before they left. Now it was just the three of us, sitting at the table.

"So Hitsugaya, what do you need to ask me?"

** Rukia's POV **

"Ichigo over there!"

"Got it!"

A bird-like hollow was in the air, flapping its wings. I took hold of my zanpaku-to and I flew into the air. Unfortunately, Ichigo was just slashing away at it like usual… It's better to end this quickly. I want to hear what Captain Hitsugaya saw. I jumped in the air, and tried to slash its wing. Missed, what to do… I know! I waited until Ichigo got its attention.

"Destructive art 31: Shot of Red Fire!"

Unfortunately, Ichigo turned his back to my kidou. Unaware of what was going to hit him…

"ICHIGO, MOVE!"

Ichigo dodged just in time. My kidou hit right on target! The left wing! The hollow screeched in pain. The hollow wasn't going to take it. The hollow flew right towards me. No problem! I jumped up, and slashed through the hollow mask. The hollow was finished.

"Nice work Rukia!"

"Never mind that, we have to get back to the Urah-"

I was interrupted by my cellphone. What was it now? I looked at my screen, one red dot had appeared.

"Another hollow?"

"It's right above us!"

We jumped out of the way, as another hollow smashed the ground under its feet. My cell started beeping like crazy. Ichigo was fighting with the hollow, so I might as well have a quick look. I looked on the screen, and I stared in horror.

"Two hollows?"

"No Ichigo…"

"Then how many?"

I showed him the screen that had more than just two red dots.

"No…way…"

"There's got to be more than 50 already coming…"

"And they are getting closer to us!"

"Well, we can't hold them all off!"

"Rukia, I'll hold them off for now, you call Urahara!"

"Right!"

Ichigo held Zangetsu in his hands, ready to take the oncoming battle…

Hey! Sorry this chapter is short, but I needed a cliff hanger to get you all wrapped up! Well, you here right? You might as well review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello There

Sorry that this took a LONG time to type. I was busy studying and so here it is! (Another short chapter) Enjoy and please read and review!

**When ****Captain Hitsugaya Met Miss Sasame**

_**Chapter 6**_

** Toshiro's POV **

Sasame, Urahara, Tessai and I sat around the coffee table, sitting quietly, very quietly. Why can't Rangiku be like this instead of her usual noisy self?

"Um…Uraha-"

"You're just so cute sitting there and being so shy!"

I hit that guy so damn hard on his head, if he has any common sense in there, it would be a miracle! He's so damn perverted! He reminds me of Gin, always near Rangiku. Maybe because… never mind! I don't even want to finish that sentence! I swear! I should get Ichigo to buy her a sweater, or turtleneck, or something!

Ignoring Urahara, who was holding is head in pain, I drank the rest of my tea.

"Is he okay…?"

"He's fine. He needed that."

"O-okay…Do you want anymore tea, Captain?"

Tessai stood up to get ice for his boss, and Sasame stood up as well. I was going to object but something was keeping me from answering her. I felt all hot, and I couldn't stop myself from being so nervous. I shook my head no to get my head back in order. What was wrong with me?

"Okay then!"

She picked up my glass, and grabbed the other dishes as well. She then followed Tessai into the kitchen. Tessai came back a minute later, with a bag of ice for Urahara.

"Thank you"

"It's my pleasure boss."

Urahara put the bag of ice on his head. I better ask him about getting my gigai back. It seems that we will have to stay here awhile.

"We need our faux bodies again."

"Sure thing… They would be ready by tomorrow."

I waited for Urahara to say something stupid, but he was quiet. Maybe I should bring up the fact that I saw a Captain open up the gate to the living, and made her follow him even though a Captain would know if someone's behind them!

"Why are you going to stay here for awhile?"

"I'm going to find that Captain."

"…Captain?"

I explained everything to Urahara about Sasame being lost in the soul society gardens, following the captain through the gate, and almost killed by the cleaner.

"But which Captain?"

"I didn't get the chance to find out who the spirit energy belonged to."

"I see. Then this is going to be a tough one. It could be any of the 13 squads."

"Hmm…"

I couldn't figure out who would have gone through the gate when all the current hollows were being taken care of. Also, I wonder how Matsumoto is taking care of things. Hopefully she's not partying or trying to make my life any more stressful.

"Where's Sasame Tessai?"

"She insisted on washing the dishes Boss."

** Sasame's POV**

I was in the kitchen, washing dishes. Tessai had objected but I insisted. So far, I've done nothing, got myself lost, and Hanatarou is probably wondering where I am. Hopefully he's not worrying about me… I picked up a cup and thought about the man I followed when I was lost. He must be a Captain because he had a white coat like the Captain Hitsugaya. What was the number on it? I can't remember… I dried off the cup and set it on the counter. I felt spirit energy and I looked around. No one was here. Not wanted to stay for long, I placed the last cup on the counter. I turned off the light and was about to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where is he…?"

My arm was grabbed, and I struggled to get free. They let go, but I was cornered. I could barely see their face, and I was terrified when they took hold of their sword. What am I going to do?!

Hehe! Another short chapter but while you are here, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Soooooooo sorry that it took forever to type mostly because over the summer I became VERY lazy... Enjoy! And I promise to update more often, so people won't start hating. I hate it when people don't update and you're left hanging… anyway, please if you can translate this into Japanese in a word-like form like "hyourinmaru" please translate : "Eternal rain" so far I have this:

永遠の雨 – Eternal rain (Nagai-en-no-Ame)

ame (rain) 雨

nagai (eternal) 永

no の

en (faraway) 遠

NOTE I got tired of typing Captain Hitsugaya, so now Sasame will call him the Captain or Toshiro, and Rangiku will call him Taichou (Captain for those who don't know) and everyone else will call him Hitsugaya Taichou. Sorry for the long intro… lol.

**When ****Captain Hitsugaya Met Miss Sasame**

_**Chapter 7**_

** Toshiro's POV **

"Who are you?! Please! I don't know what you are talking about!! Please!!"

I heard Sasame yelling from the kitchen. I jumped up onto the coffee table and ran towards to kitchen. Everyone followed, but I was the first to see what was going on. Sasame was in the corner with her eyes closed and hands covering her head, scared to death. Without hesitation I grabbed my zanpaku-to and countered the attack. The attacker jumped backwards and charged forward. Sasame found a chance and escaped out of the room.

"Hyourinmaru!"

The attack looked surprised and sheathed their sword. Surprised myself, I backed away blocking the path towards Sasame. Tessai grabbed Sasame, and I didn't know what Urahara was doing. It's like he knew what was going on.

"Taichou?"

The attacker turn the lights on, and light orange hair made me realise what was going on, but it still didn't explain why she would attack Sasame. I sheathed my zanpaku-to.

"Rangiku, why are you here. Aren't you suppose-"

She had grabbed me and hugged me like a lost child and I nearly suffocated. Trying to escape she ignored me while I was trying to breathe.

"Taichou! I'm so glad I found you! It's always hard when you hide your spirit energy and I can't figure out where you are! And I wanted to know so bad why you were here but Ukitake Taichou told me that you'll be fine without me. It's my duty to have your back!"

I was released after she noticed when she finished her speech of annoyance, and I was gasping for air.

"If you're not supposed to be here… WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"…I forgot…"

"Matsumoto! Who's going to command the squad?! You are in charge when I'm busy! Who did you leave in charge?!"

"…No one."

"Then who's going to get everyone in order?!"

Ignoring me again, she turned towards Sasame who looked confused at the sight of what was going on. Sasame took a step towards the attacker who seconds ago frightened her.

"Do you know the Captain?"

Rangiku's eyes filled with promise as she turned into her carefree self and smiled at her. She looked at Sasame and then looked back at me. I folded my arms over my chest and was trying to think of a way to get Rangiku to go back and command the squad. Urahara still sat at the table, so we sat around it. Rangiku, me, Sasame, Tessai and Urahara sat around in that order.

"Of course I know the Captain! I'm the Vice-Captain of the tenth squad, and he's my Taichou. So Taichou, is this the girl who everyone was looking for in the Soul Society?"

"Yeah, we need to get her back there but I want to know more about the person who she followed to get here…"

"Awe, and I thought you were running away with her, she's really pretty you know!"

"W-what?!"

Sasame's face went all red, Rangiku giggled to amuse herself, and Urahara was secretly laughing behind his fan. At this point I was ready to yell like usual. Tessai left for a moment to get more tea and hopefully a few snacks. And Rangiku stood up and kept teasing that I liked Sasame; before I knew it she flashstepped away.

"MATSUMOTO!"

I sat down again. She will be back when there's nothing else to do. Tessai came back with tea, and a small package that Urahara gave to Sasame. She opened it and she had gotten an ice-blue cellphone to connect with everyone in case anything happened. Speaking of cell phones, mine beeped a couple times; it was a message from Rukia. She needed back up. Enough to kill 50 hollows at once. Too easy. I stood up and picked up my tea. I shook it slightly to sound like sake, her favourite alcoholic drink.

"MATSUMOTO, I HAVE LIQUOR!"

Everyone else was looking at me like I was crazy or something, but sure enough, Rangiku flashstepped into the room. She looked at me, and realized that she was fooled.

"Taichou, why do always make me feel down all the time…"

She frowned a bit but she stayed here anyway.

"Come Rangiku. We need to help Rukia and Ichigo."

"Fine…"

We flashstepped away without another word.

** Sasame's POV **

I still sat at the table and I looked at the green kimono that I had gotten from Hana as a gift. A darker green bow was tied around my waist and I had a clip in my hair. The silence in the room was getting awkward by the minute.

"Urahara, are they always like that?"

"Well, I don't see much of them but they are reliable. Hitsugaya Taichou will protect someone he cares about until he dies, but he holds his real self away from anyone else. He needs someone to talk to sometimes. No one understands him or can get close to him."

"But he's not alone, he's got friends with him right? Even though he doesn't show it…"

"If you think of it like that, no one's alone."

"Hopefully we get to see them after, but what happens to me now? Do I just stay here?"

"Well-"

"Boss, there's trouble!"

"Trouble?"

"There's even more hollows and more importantly, we ran out of those candies on the right shelf!"

"But those are the most popular! Order more right away, and get Ururu and Jinta. There are some hollows we need to take care of."

"How many hollows?! Hana told me a lot of them together is dangerous!"

"We're fine! We got a lot of help, and we're going to ask some friends of Ichigo."

"But what am I supposed to do?! I'm not going to be there just to be in the way!"

"If you say so, but I need to give you something if you want to help…"

As Urahara looked in the storage room, I was watching behind, trying to see what I need to help along side these professional soul reapers.

Hopefully you enjoyed this long chapter that took a few hours to type and make it sound better. Please review and hopefully one of you can translate "Eternal rain" for me I would credit in for helping! If not, it's going to sound weird and just going to be something like, "Eternal rain!" which doesn't fit in.. Anyway review, review! And keep on reading!


	8. Chapter 8

WOOOOOOOT

WOOOOOOOT! Chapter 8 in, chapter 9 to come! Please enjoy, and hopefully anyone can translate… having trouble here, and a chapter might just be messed up without it and yeah… please if you can translate this into Japanese in a word-like form like "hyourinmaru" please translate!! I WILL CREDIT: "Eternal rain" so far I have this:

永遠の雨 – Eternal rain (Nagai-en-no-Ame?)

ame? (rain) 雨

nagai (eternal) 永

no の

en (faraway) 遠

For those who do not know…: Taichou Captain

Also changing soul reapers to Shinigami…

Sorry guys who like the dubbed episodes. I have to change it to this. Otherwise it doesn't sound right…

**When ****Captain Hitsugaya Met Miss Sasame**

_**Chapter 8**_

** Rukia's POV **

"Ichigo, there's one behind you!"

"I got it!"

As he slashed through another hollow mask, 5 more appeared in its place. I also managed to slice another hollow. I took my zanpaku-to and slashed the arm of another nearby hollow.

"Destructive Art 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

I hit the hollow, but Ichigo had the last hit. He stood behind me, and his breathing was getting heavier. I was getting tired myself. But at this point we would be finished.

"Where are they all coming from?!"

"It's like there is no end…"

"But there has to be, Rukia did you call for backup?"

"Yes. They should be on their way."

"For now, let's give it all we got!"

We attacked, but were soon overwhelmed. We dodged away, and landed in the thin air. Ichigo lifted up his zanpaku-to and his spirit energy filled the air. I knew all too well what was going to happen next.

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!"

He was engulfed in his spirit energy, and soon was changed into his bankai form.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

He slashed horizontally, and managed to obliterate a few dozen hollows. Sure enough, even more replaced the fallen hollows. He attacked every hollow in sight, but it still wasn't enough. I saw a pink sash and I knew the back up had come.

"Go, Haineko!"

"Rangiku!"

"Hey Rukia, Taichou is here too, not sure if Sasame is still with Urahara though."

Her zanpaku-to wiped out a few more hollows and she was doing quite fine. In the distance I heard Ichigo speaking.

"Hey Toshiro! Come to fight?"

"I'll fight you if you don't call me Hitsugaya Taichou!"

Soon the tenth squad Taichou came into view. He took hollows out on one hit, and even got through 5 times more than Ichigo and I managed to get together. Worthy of being a Taichou. It was getting easier to get rid of more hollows with not so many around. Rangiku had a small cut, Ichigo managed to somehow get a large slash on his chest and I wasn't doing too well either. My arm was bleeding from my left arm as a hollow grabbed me while I dodged.

"It's pointless."

The Taichou was right. Where there was only a few, hundreds stood if front of us.

"Taichou, what could they possibly want? And what do we do now?"

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

"Renji!"

"Hey Rukia!"

"Hey, Renji. You promised to battle me, don't get injured. Otherwise you won't have a chance!"

"No problem! But it looks to me that you already managed to hurt yourself again!"

"Hmph, now it's a fair fight!"

They stared at each other, almost like silent insults. They flashstepped into a group of hollows, trying to take out more hollows than the other person. Toshiro thought of it as pointless, but for some reason he followed. Rangiku and I were out of the way, and I ripped off a piece of fabric from my clothes and tied it around my wounded arm.

"Rukia, you should take a rest. Your arm looked pretty bad."

"I can handle it, besides I can't leave all the hollows to you."

"We can handle them. At least, just rest for a bit."

I wondered how we were all going to manage taking out hollow that seemed to almost multiply. I needed to get Urahara here and fast…

**Toshiro's POV **

Renji Abarai recently came to eliminate the never-ending hollows but seemed more interested in simple-minded contests, trying to defeat Ichigo in everyway. At least they were getting rid of hollows… Ichigo kept count of how many hollows he took out, and trying to make Renji jealous of how many he was getting. Renji took care of a hollow that nearly had Ichigo.

"Ha Ichigo, I saved you that time!"

"No you didn't! I was going to strike!"

"Yeah right, I didn't think you would need excuses for bad skills!"

"You're really starting to piss me off Renji!"

"You should talk! You have a talent for pissing people off!"

They both were starting to piss me off. They should care about surviving… speaking of which, a dozen hollows were rushing towards the arguing allies. I guess I have to take care of this.

"Sit in the frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!"

The two confused shinigami looked at me, and they dodged my attack that was aimed at the hollows.

"What are you doing Hitsugaya Tai-?"

The hollows were wiped out completely. Renji and Ichigo looked terrified at the thought of being frozen. They should pay attention more often… Even more was heading towards them.

"PAY MORE ATTENTION! Geez… you guys are going to be dead sooner or later!"

". . ."

"Is that kid always like that? Children shouldn't be so violent…"

Those idiots… I tried controlling my anger, but as usual I couldn't help it. I grabbed Hyourinmaru and headed towards them. They looked surprised, and a bit scared. At this point they should be!

**Rangiku's POV **

My Taichou headed towards Renji and Ichigo. I wasn't sure if he was going to hurt them or not. But I didn't really seem to care. They deserved it anyway. Oh well, more entertainment for me! I kept slashing through hollows, while trying to see what would become of those two. Ichigo and Renji were freaking out a bit, but instead, he jumped in front of them and got rid of the hollows above them. I never doubted my little Taichou!

"Stop fighting, both of you! You'll end up killing yourself! Do something about it! Geez…!"

"Sorry Hitsugaya Taichou…"

"Yeah, Toshiro…"

"HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!"

They went back to attacking hollows, rarely saying a word. My cellphone had beeped a couple of times before I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto? Listen, the Soul Society was invaded, and they-!"

"Hello, you there? Answer me!"

"Sigh, I need to know…"

But it was cut off. Taichou came back over here with his arms folded over his chest. He walked and stood next to me.

"They can be so annoying."

I nodded in agreement.

"Who called?"

"Lieutenant Kotetsu of the fourth squad."

"What's going on?"

"She said someone invaded the Soul Society, but I was cut off."

"What?! Everything strange is going on. Have you noticed that the hollows have stopped attacking?"

"Now that I think about, they haven't been attack as much."

"It's like they are waiting for something…"

"Well I'm not waiting Taichou, I'll take the left!"

"Then I will get the hollows on the right."

I wondered how long we would have to fight for. We had to get rid of the hollows, but every time they were replaced by 5 more…

**Sasame's POV **

Urahara was still searching for something. I started to worry about Toshiro and the others. I wonder what was going on…

"Found it!"

"Where did you get that?"

"I got it from a childhood friend of mine…"

"Let's go. I want to introduce you to some friends we have here in the world of the living…"

"Friends?"

Later On….

"Jinta, stop pulling Ururu's hair!"

"Come on Tessai! She won't so what she's told!"

"Now, now you two! We need to be quiet!"

We walked into the Karakura neighbourhood. It was quiet at night, and there was not a cloud in the sky. The stars shone brightly making me think about Hana. We stopped at a house, and Urahara knocked on the door. A girl looked through the hole in the door and opened it. She had long hair like Rangiku's; they were almost twins in a way…

"Come in!"

We sat around another table, and I was getting impatient. I wanted to see what everyone else was doing. Urahara was explaining what was happening, and the only thing I listened to was her name, Orihime. She kept looking back at me, probably because I was an unwanted guest.

"Urahara, who is that girl beside you?"

"She's the little cutie that didn't want to be away from m-"

"STOP BEING SUCH A PAIN!"

Rukia landed a punch on his head, and I believe he was withering in pain.

"Why are you here Rukia? Did something happen with Ichigo and the others?"

Now I wanted to listen more than anything. But Rukia told him about her injuries and how she came looking for more help, but we were in the midst of getting help ourselves. Soon we had gathered living humans who could actually see me. There was a strong guy, named Chad and a famous last Quincy named Uryuu. Urahara was taking forever. I was getting impatient, and I wanted to see what was going on. Uryuu pushed up his glasses and looked at me, and the way he stood seemed like he didn't want to help the other shinigami, but his eyes spoke differently. I don't think anyone of them knew why I was here, and they didn't ask. On our way to help the others, we had to run to our destination. With my kimono sandals it was hard to run, and Tessai had to give me a piggy-back ride. We hurried for a couple blocks, and then we saw huge, ugly hollows in many numbers. Uryuu held out his hand, and a bow appeared. He shot arrows and hit each one once, and they instantly vanished. Chad's arm changed and he wrestled hollows to make room for the rest of us who didn't fight. Tessai let me down once it was safe, and Rangiku was waiting for us.

"Sasame, I didn't think that you would still be here."

"Hitsugaya Taichou requested for her to stay here for awhile."

"How come, Urahara?"

"There's no time to talk now."

I had to stay with Rangiku and everyone else left. For some reason the hollows weren't attacking, and Toshiro flashstepped in front of us. We went closer to where Urahara was now standing. It was an unfinished construction building. Everyone stopped and looked at the top of the building. I looked up as well and my eyes grew wide with horror.

"I-It… can't be…"

Wow. I think that was the longest chapter yet. Its kind of time to get the plot going. I really need to work on that… Anyway click the review button. You don't have to have awards to say something. Lol. But go ahead. Please…? :P


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Everyone

Hey Everyone! Chapter 9 is here! Sorry for the wait, my neck was killing me. . I want to update more often because I looked at the reader traffic thing, and I actually found out people are actually reading the whole thing. OO Thanks you guys! And again, if anyone can translate, please!! I'm begging here! Otherwise it's going to be a bit weird… Also, review please! I want to know if this story is getting better or get advice on my writing. Thanks again! Enjoy!

Taichou Captain

Shinigami Soul Reaper / Death Gods

**When ****Captain Hitsugaya Met Miss Sasame**

_**Chapter 9**_

**Sasame's POV **

"I-It… can't be…"

"Why…? Taichou what's going on?"

"It's…HANATAROU!!"

I watched in horror, as my brother looked lifeless, and I looked into those eyes of the man who I followed in the first place. Those eyes… they were fierce and made chills flow through your body. I didn't know if Hana was dead or alive, but I watched as I could do nothing at all to help him…

"Ex-Captain Aizen, he's back…"

"I'm going to kill that bastard for what he put everyone through!"

"Taichou…"

"Hyourinmaru!"

"Taichou! Calm down! You know as well as I do, we aren't enough to stop him in our current state! He has the advantage!"

"I know, but let me handle it, just make sure everyone else is far enough away."

"But Taichou!"

I couldn't do anything, but I knew that Hana would wan to make sure that I was safe at least. Hana always tried his best. Maybe it was just too much for him… To my surprise, the Captain stepped forward almost on the edge of the flat roof. He smiled, and started to talk.

"Well isn't it Captain Hitsugaya. I didn't know that we were going to meet so soon."

"You bastard, what do you want this time?!"

"Angry as always I see. Calm down for awhile, it's not like you have anyone to care about anymore…"

Toshiro had his head down now; I could see him, trying to stay strong. Had he been alone? Lonely? Or did everyone around him slowly vanish? Toshiro held his head up now, face strong, and looked up at his enemy. I looked back at Hana, and he slowly lifted his head…Hana…thank goodness that you are ok… Hana looked around, and stopped when he saw me. His eyes grew wide with fear.

"SASAME! Leave! Please, leave! I'll be fine! He wants to kill-"

"That's quite enough. You won't say anything more."

Aizen slashed Hana, and he fell to the floor. I was unable to see him, and my eyes filled with tears. I fell to the ground, barely able to breathe wondering if Hanatarou could still take his own breath. I was unable to do anything, and I only could watch as my only family was going to disappear…

** Toshiro's POV **

I grabbed Hyourinmaru, and its sheath disappeared. I won't let what happened to me, happen to Sasame. She needs her brother. I won't let her smile vanish. Aizen doesn't care what happens… he was everyone to be like me. Alone.

"My, my! If it isn't Rangiku!"

"…Gin."

Tousen and Gin had emerged from the fabric of space that led them to Hueco Mundo. They stopped on either side of Aizen, and I knew instantly that I wouldn't be able to fight them all at once. Everyone stood behind me. We didn't have any time to think up a strategy, but we will fail if we wing it. I have to come up with something fast!

"Taichou, Let me fight against Gin."

"…go then. I guess everyone will pair up."

"Uryuu, Let's go after that Tousen guy over there."

"I would rather be alone than fight with a worthless Shinigami like you Ichigo."

"You have no other choice. Rukia is with Renji and Rangiku is with…"

"Fine Ichigo; But don't get in my way. I'll hit anybody in my way."

After taking so long to actually get paired up, everyone spread out for the battles that were going to begin. I alone was going to win against Aizen after everything he had done. I would finally prove to be a worthy Taichou.

** Rangiku's POV **

"Gin Ichimaru. I will stop you."

"If ya say so. I guess I'll actually have to fight ya."

"Growl, Haineko!"

I leaped towards Gin, but he already flashstepped behind me. As soon as I turned, he flashstepped again. I kept slashing, but it was impossible when he kept moving. I jumped away, and prepared to defend myself.

"Stop moving and actually fight!"

"If ya want."

As soon as he spoke, he was already behind me, and he grabbed my right arm. Unable to use Haineko, I was about to use kidou, but he covered my mouth. What now?!

"Rangiku. Have ya actually wondered what we are planning?"

"…"

"How about I give ya a hint?"

I didn't know what to expect. Was this just another pointless battle and it was just a coincidence that we all met up here? Or was it deeper than that… Gin came a bit closer to my ear, and whispered clearly:

"We need your Taichou's new friend…"

"…you wouldn't dare-"

He released me, and I jumped away from Gin. What did Aizen need Sasame for?! Taichou had specifically asked Urahara to let her stay here for some reason and yet, he hasn't even spoken to me about it.

"Keep an eye on her. Otherwise…it's too easy."

"…Sasame, why is she needed?"

"She's not needed. Aizen just wants her dead, that's all."

"What has she ever done to him?!"

"Don't know. Just following his plan."

He had a smirk on his face, like he always had. Hopefully they wouldn't try to kill her now… I need to warn Taichou!

** Sasame's POV **

Rangiku was battling against Gin, and Ichigo and Uryuu were fighting Tousen. Renji, Rukia and the other were killing the hollows that had started to attack when Aizen gave the command. I watched as Toshiro had jumped in the air. I had recalled when Hana had told me when three Taichou's had rebelled. I was left here, behind a tree sitting here doing nothing while everyone else were busy. I decided that I should help Hanatarou. I waited until no one saw me, and I slipped through one of the unfinished walls of the building. Inside there were wood planks, metal bars, and other things used to make buildings, which were all scattered around. How was I going to get to the roof? Looking around, I noticed ledges that led to a metal ladder. That would work! I tried to climb, but these shoes were impossible to climb in. I slipped them off, and held them in my left hand. As soon as I got onto the ledge I stood up carefully, trying not to fall. I tried to reach the ladder, but I had to jump to get to it. I took a breath, and jumped. I grabbed the ladder, and started to climb up towards the roof.

** Rukia's POV **

The three former Taichou's were being taken care of. I kept killing the hollows that kept coming. Renji and everyone else were also helping me. I couldn't help but wonder how everyone else was able to hold out. Rangiku didn't seem to have any trouble. Ichigo was getting hurt a lot like usual. Uryuu was fine, and Hitsugaya Toshiro was using bankai. Taichou verses Taichou. Orihime was shielding Chad, from a hollow who could have injured Chad. I looked for Sasame. She seemed horrified about her brother. I didn't spot her until she stood up. She was on top of the building! She crouched down so she was out of sight. What was she doing up there?! She was going to get hurt! She can't even defend herself!

** Sasame's POV **

I crawled towards my brother, who seemed lifeless. I got to the edge of the building, and sat beside him. I noticed that his chest was still rising and falling. I was glad that he was still breathing.

"Hana…"

He had his head down, facing away from me. I moved so I could see his face. I put on my kimono shoes. I was about to move his hair from his eyes, until he moved his hand out to me smiling, in a way that made me overwhelmed to see him.

"…Sasame"

"Hana…are you ok…?"

I tried to grab his hand. But as soon as my fingers touched his hand, I was slashed. I screamed in pain. I looked at my own blood as it fell to the ground. I was trembling in fear and confusion. What was going on?! Hanatarou, my own brother...

"W-w-what's g-going on…H-Hana…why…?"

I stepped backwards. I shook my head in confusion and still trembled. I had reached the edge. I had tripped, and lost my balance. I fell backwards, as I had finally lost it. I looked at him for a moment, and then all I saw was a smile, as my own brother watched me, covered in my own blood. I was falling headfirst, still looking up from where I fell. I wasn't afraid of falling. It felt like a form of flying, never falling from the sky. I closed my eyes. I knew I wasn't going to fall forever…

So, how was that as a cliff-hanger? More like a cliff-faller… but anyway, please review! I want to know how my writing is. I wonder how many chapters I'm going to have… I'm not even halfway yet… I need to work on dividing it up better. Hopefully you enjoyed! Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Everyone! It's Chapter 10. It's kind if different from my original story line, because I noticed that it had big flaws. Kind of why it took awhile to post… Also Halloween is coming up, and I still need to figure out what I'm going to be. Happy Early Halloween and don't get hyper on sugar. Ahaha…Anyway hope you enjoy it and please review!

Haori Captain's Coat

Taichou Captain

Gigai Faux body (like a human body)

Shinigami Soul Reaper / Death God

**When ****Captain Hitsugaya Met Miss Sasame**

_**Chapter 10**_

**Toshiro's POV **

Aizen and I were standing in the air, close to where the old construction building was. Aizen and I had clashed only once, and he managed to get an advantage over me. I jumped away from Aizen to use hyourinmaru, but before I could react he cut me off by slashing my left side. I breathed in heavily. Aizen was still unharmed. He returned to where he originally stood, knowing that it wasn't going to be long until I was finished. Why can't I beat him?! Every time I fail, it adds more to my guilt. Am I what it takes to be a Taichou? Maybe I could turn this match around. I looked for an opening. I noticed that his left side was always turned away from me. That had to be it! I flashstepped closer and closer; but he still just stood there. Then out of nowhere, he disappeared from my line of sight. I looked to the roof, looking if I could spot him. Then, I saw her. I watched as Sasame was reaching out to Hanatarou Yamada, and she started to fall. Aizen appeared by her brother, who then turned into Aizen's zanpaku-to. He managed to trick us all again. How was I going to help her? The others started slashing through hollow after hollow to get to her, but they were still far from being able to help. I was still bleeding, holding my side to try to stop the flow of blood. I was the only one close enough to save her, but my vision was blurry and I was nearly out of my bankai limit, not to mention Aizen was still here. I was about to flashstep towards her, but Aizen reappeared in front of me, blocking the way. My second last ice petal dissolved. My Bankai limit was almost up.

"You have reached your end."

"Don't… forget…the limiters."

"It won't matter. You will be finished soon."

"...Sasame…hang on…"

There was a blur in my vision again. It was hard to tell where Sasame was, and I thought that I had seen Tousen near her. The only thing that I could tell was that Aizen could have killed me right now, but I bet that he wanted her to fall to her death, and have me watch, unable to save another life. My last ice petal was slowly dissolving, and I wasn't going to last much longer. I was out of time. I wasn't going to fail again! Aizen smiled and flashstepped to the roof of the construction building. Gin and Tousen soon followed. Tousen opened the fabric of space, and Gin and Tousen walked through it. Aizen faced me again, as I was flying towards Sasame with the last of my bankai.

"Your life has been spared this time, only because there's no point in killing you. And of course, we will be back."

"…Bastard…!"

I was nearly there, but Aizen walked through and without looking back, the dark space closed behind him. The hollows had all disappeared, and I couldn't see Sasame any longer, so I stopped my bankai before the last of the petal vanished. I fell to the ground. My injuries were bad, and knowing I had lost so easily, I didn't ask for help. I looked to my left, and noticed everyone coming towards me. Rangiku was the first to be by my side.

"Taichou! Are you alright Taichou?!"

I looked away so I didn't have to speak. Why? Sasame is gone, Aizen won again, and I had no right to be a Taichou. I haven't won anything yet. I try to protect everyone and yet, I'm slowly losing everyone around me.

**Rangiku's POV **

We all gathered on the roof where Taichou had fallen. Taichou was looking pretty beat up. He was looking like he was in deep thought, and he had yet to say anything. It was easy to tell that Orihime was needed to heal. The wound he had was deep, and it still hadn't stopped bleeding. He only looked away, and he seemed really angry at himself. I didn't know what to do. Orihime suggested that I could try to get him to talk.

"Taichou, I promise that I will get all the paperwork done. Just please say something!"

". . ."

"I won't call you my little Taichou anymore!"

". . ."

"How about some Sake?"

"…enough with the sake."

"Taichou, at least you are ok. Aizen could have killed you."

"…That would be fine with me…"

Taichou… What was he worried about? Orihime sat down beside me and started the healing process. He didn't refuse. He looked up at the sky, and he reminded me of an innocent child…who nearly killed himself. He turned his head to look at me.

"…Is Sasame all right?"

Was that what he was thinking about? He looked at me, and it seemed like he was lost and alone. Did he think that she had fallen to her death?

"Taichou, she's fine."

His eyes widened and he tried to force himself up, even though he knew that he was hurt. His hair had little bits of blood splatter, and his Haori was ripped, and the left side was covered in blood from his wound. I stopped him when I grabbed his shoulders.

"Taichou, don't force yourself. Orihime is still healing you."

"…I want to see for myself."

"After you are healed!"

Renji, Ichigo and Uryuu came over to see Taichou, and to make sure he stayed to be fully healed. Otherwise he might kill himself, trying to get up when he can wait until he can actually move. Urahara was talking with Jinta and Ururu, and Tessai was with Sasame. Orihime had healed her a bit, but she was still unconscious. Urahara had caught her, when the shop kids had noticed Sasame was with a fake Hanatarou. Tousen was about to catch her, but Urahara had vanished with her. Tessai held her, and they took shelter in the building. I sat near the edge of the roof, and Uryuu had come and sat beside me.

"Aren't you wondering why they tried to kidnap her?"

"Of course! Aizen could have easily taken her, yet he left before she was dead. Why did he come for Sasame?"

"…I saw that Gin was talking to you about it."

How did he notice? Besides Gin was only warning me about that Sasame was going to be taken. But why? I don't think Uryuu and I really get along, but I won't argue here. Enough damage has been done. But of course, it was easier said than done. He was asking for it.

"Gin was warning me about what was going to happen!"

"There's no need to yell."

"Yelling?! I haven't begun to get loud yet!"

"You must be loud, no wonder enemies always find you!"

"At least I can fight!"

"What did you say?! I have been uninjured for as long as I can remember and I don't just attack randomly! I plan everything out!"

"Attack randomly?! You have just been lucky!"

"Lucky that I know what I'm doing!"

"Uryuu Ishida!!"

He stood up, proudly in his Quincy uniform, and pushed back his glasses. He turned back and didn't say another word. Hmph, talk about being self confident!

Awhile later, Taichou had been fully healed, yet the blood stains remained. Tessai carried Sasame, and we all made it back to the Urahara shop. Sasame was put in a guest room, and the rest of us, Renji, Rukia, Uryuu, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Urahara sat around the table. Taichou went off somewhere, but he should be back soon.

**Sasame's POV **

I opened my eyes. I faced the ceiling. I sat up trying to figure out where I was. When I looked around, I knew that I was at Urahara's shop. I was on a bed, and someone had let me rest in a guest room. I folded up the blanket and placed it on the bed. I turned and noticed the Captain's shadow on the other side of the screen. What was he doing? Was he waiting for someone? I stood up and noticed that my kimono was bloodstained and dirty. I slowly walked towards the sliding door where Taichou was sitting. I quietly slid the door open and peeked out. He was sitting cross-legged leaning against the wall, asleep. He must have waited for me to wake up. But why? I'm not that important to be worried over. He should be resting, not waiting for me. I caused someone to worry about me. The only thing I did was get hurt… my Hana. I went back to grab the blanket that was in the room. I went back and I was about to place the blanket over him so he wouldn't get cold. But before I could, he opened his eyes. I think I was blushing…

** Toshiro's POV **

I woke up, and I must have dozed off. I saw Sasame in front of me, holding a blanket. Her face was a bit red, and I was embarrassed to show that I had dozed off. What should I do? What should I say?

"Um…I'm sorr-"

"I'm Sorry! I didn't know Hana would do that!"

"But-"

She was starting to tear up, but she wiped her tears away. I didn't know what to do. She held the blanket close to her, and then she spoke up.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll let you rest for awhile…"

She turned around really quickly, and she stepped on the blanket, causing her to slip, falling backwards. She fell on me, making it look as if…

"T-Taichou… I didn't know…."

"Matsumoto!"

"Sorry Taichou! I'll leave you two be!"

"Wait! Matsumoto!"

Matsumoto fled the room and Sasame stood up again. Apologizing again.

"I'm sorry for everything! Your reputation as a Taichou, I'm ruining it!"

"H-Hey!"

She bowed quickly then she went back into the guest room. I stood up, confused about what just happened. She was like Hanatarou in a way. She trips, and apologizes a lot. I thought tea would be good now to relax, but I wondered about Sasame, and wanted to know if she's ok. I decided not to make things worse, and I went to the table, and sat next to Ichigo. Rangiku looked away, knowing that I would probably strangle her if she said anything. Urahara turned to me.

"Hitsugaya Taichou. We need to talk about Sasame."

** Sasame's POV **

I folded the blanket again and placed it on the bed. How embarrassing. I waited until he left the room, and I walked towards the room where I could hear their voices.

"Hitsugaya Taichou. We need to talk about Sasame."

I stopped. Why were they talking about me? I listened some more.

"So Aizen is after her?"

"Gin warned me about it. He said that Aizen needed her."

That man that had taken Hana, had actually wanted me? I walked in the doorway.

"That man that was hurting everyone else…wanted me?"

"…yes, it's true."

"Then why didn't he take me instead of Hana?!"

"It was Aizen's zanpaku-to. He tricked us."

"Then where's Hana?"

"Rukia said that he's still safe in the Soul Society."

"I messaged them to make sure."

"Why does Aizen need me?"

"We don't know…"

"Then why is he attacking everyone else? I'll go, if everyone else is ok."

"He'll destroy the worlds! You can't."

"Sasame, are you all healed?"

"Yes, I am Rangiku. Thanks Orihime."

"It's no good deal…Ahaha…"

Rangiku stood up and walked over to me. She grabbed my arm, and she started talking away.

"Poor girl! You are still wearing your kimono! I should have spare clothes for you."

She looked through her clothes, and none had fit. She asked Rukia, but she didn't bring anything with her. Then Rangiku looked through Taichou's spare clothes. Rangiku gave me the clothes and she left the room. After I had changed, Rangiku pointed out that they were perfect. She said that Urahara had a gigai ready for me, so we could look around town. I was excited because I had never been in the living world in a long time.

"Also, most shinigami add touches like I have my pink scarf."

"Thanks Rangiku, but it is ok that I have his clothes?"

"He won't mind, besides what else do you have?"

Without saying anything more, we sat back down around the table. Urahara had a pair of shoes for me as well. I thanked him and sat down for some tea. Hana had come through the kitchen holding a tray of cups of tea. I stood up immediately and walked towards him. He placed the tray on the table, and I went up and hugged my brother. I missed him a lot especially when Aizen "Kidnapped" him. I smiled and he sat beside me. Hana had come down to see me as soon as Rukia had explained what was going on.

"I have lots to tell you Hana."

"Sure Sasame, but I was nervous when we couldn't find you! I was looking everywhere."

"Sorry Hanatarou. I didn't mean to go too far."

"Sasame, why are you wearing Hitsugaya Taichou's shinigami clothes?"

"She's wearing my clothes…?"

"Rangiku said-"

"Ahaha… that's enough Sasame, I'll…just go now…"

"MATSUMOTO!!"

"What's all the noise about?"

"Hmph."

"Cheer up! There's no use being grumpy all the time!"

"…grumpy?!"

"Uh… I'll just go now…"

"URAHARA!!"

Everyone was back to normal, I was with my brother, everyone was cheerful, but I knew that it was soon going to change. Aizen was surely going to be back, and I remembered what Urahara had given me…a temporary shinigami licence. This time for sure I can help!

Well, chapter 11 is going to come, and what would happen next? Is it all fine, or does Aizen really come back again? Until next time… Review!! The button is right there! Don't be lazy! :P I want to know what you guys think!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Chapter 11 is here! And yes, it took FOREVER. I had to make up a new chapter and so I'm basically making this up on the spot. I just thought that this would be better than the original idea I had. So I might put it in My Mini Bleach Stories, since it would fit better there. I have been busy writing my new Story that's coming out this December to celebrate winter! ^^ Since my birthday is exactly 10 days before Toshiro-san's. I've also been sick because my neck is getting bad. . Hopefully you all enjoy it! Please review! I'll get sad if you don't. But please. Do review!

A Special Thanks to Reviewers and Story Favourites!

**Reviewers:**

Okibimaru

Ritzia-chan

Evil-Sorceress

Elycat

**Story Favourites:**

Evil-Sorceress

FireWingedWolf

Mel G in the house

Plushy-Chan

Ritzia-chan

The RoseBlade Ninja Alchemist

**Story Alerts:**

Evil-Sorceress

FireWingedWolf

dreamgirlnumerouno

*** * * * ****

Haori = Captain's Coat

Taichou = Captain

Gigai = Faux body (like a human body)

Shinigami = Soul Reaper / Death God

**When ****Captain Hitsugaya Met Miss Sasame**

_**Chapter 11**_

**** Toshiro's POV ****

"Hurry up Toshiro! You are going to get left behind!"

She smiled as she waved at me, but it was hard to see them up ahead while the sun was in my eyes. I was getting tired of walking around the open market. I was dying of thirst but I refused to do anything about it. I tried to look up ahead again. Sasame had borrowed clothes from Urahara. I didn't even want to think of why he had them in the first place. She wore a green shirt that went over her shoulders, with a white shirt underneath. She also had a white skirt and some brown sandals. A ribbon matching her shirt was tied in her hair. Rangiku had also come to brag about how much she knew about down here in Karakura Town. Rangiku had a pink shirt on with blue shorts. I had my black shirt and jeans on, which made the heat worse. But worst of all, I was stuck following my lieutenant around.

"It's so hot out. Why can't we stop for a bit?"

"Taichou, it's a nice hot day today. We have lots to show Sasame."

"It's too hot…besides why are we going to the market?"

"Taichou, we need to find Sasame some clothes!"

"Rangiku I'm fine with just these! Besides it was fault coming here in the first place!"

"It's fine…"

"Why do you keep complaining? You didn't have to come, Taichou…"

"I have too. Otherwise you'll complain about it later!"

"That's right!"

"Geez…"

The market was crowded with people browsing the stalls at what they had to sell. Rangiku has easily disappeared, and Sasame was looking at a nearby stall. I quickly found a place to sit and wait. Fortunately it was in the shade and I immediately cooled off.

I thought about the fact that Aizen was going to be back. There was a reason why I had asked for permission to keep Sasame here in Karakura Town. I had a bad feeling about everything, but my trail of thought vanished when I saw her coming. She sat down beside me, almost as tired as I was.

"I wanted to thank you again Toshiro."

"For what?"

"When I was-"

I stood up, and she looked up at me. I didn't do anything. I was completely useless this whole time. And now Aizen was after her, and again it would be my fault. I don't deserve a thank you.

"I didn't do anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. It's none of your concern."

She looked a bit shocked, but her face soon changed to one I haven't seen before.

"None of my concern?"

She stood up and she soon had changed character. Not one who was scared and innocent. Now she was standing up for herself, and her words could easily persuade.

"I want you to know that it was you that had helped me the whole time I've been here."

". . ."

"Sasame, there you are! I found a cute outfit that would look perfect on you! Come on!"

Rangiku had appeared out of nowhere, and ran through the market. Sasame looked back at me, her eyes looked upset. I couldn't think of anything to say. She looked away and ran after Rangiku. I sat down again. I can't believe that I messed this up. What could I do now? How to fix this?

**** Sasame's POV ****

I had just gotten angry at someone who I really thought I got along with most. I didn't mean to offend him and worst of all; I wouldn't know what to do to get him to not hate me. But Rangiku handed me a load of shopping bags, interrupting my thoughts.

"I bought them all! They were too hard to give up!"

"B-But how am I going to repay you?!"

"Forget it Sasame, you're nice enough already."

Nice? Not after the argument I just had. Guilt had easily taken over. My head was throbbing and my heart felt painful. I had to apologize… but how?

"Is something wrong Sasame?"

"I appreciate this Rangiku. Thanks a lot."

I was barely able to say anything. I can't stand being mad at someone. But this is the worst feeling I've ever had. The slash I had endured was nothing compared to this. I bowed a bit to show my thanks and I ran off. I didn't know where I was going, but I still kept going. By the time I stopped, I was out of breath and I had no idea where I was… again. I was by a school yard, and I noticed some kids playing soccer. I leaned against the metal fence and I looked down at my feet. I had to find someone, before dark. I realized that I had some yen left over, and hopefully I could get something to eat. But along with the yen I remembered that I had also been given a mod soul pill. I swallowed it, and I nearly tripped out of the gigai. I regained my balance and I jumped in the air like Rangiku had taught me. I could see the whole town from up here. The sun soon disappeared and thick clouds had formed. Rain had started to fall. My zanpaku-to had reacted to it in a strange way. I unsheathed my sword and the rain drops had formed around it.

"What's going on?"

My own spirit energy had grown and I realized that I was gaining my special abilities. But what were they? I thought of Isabimaru, Hana's zanpaku-to. All of a sudden, the water had flown over my zanpaku-to creating a copy of his zanpaku-to.

"Huh…? This is Isabimaru… what was going on?"

I sheathed my zanpaku-to, and the water had blown away. The wind had gotten stronger, and I braced myself for the strong breeze. A hand was reached out to mine, and immediately thinking of Aizen, I jumped backwards and took hold on my zanpaku-to. But, it was Toshiro…

"Toshiro…?"

"Rangiku told me everything."

"I-I… I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you! But please, forgive me at least!"

"…offend me?"

A strong wind blew again, and I jumped down to the ground. My Mod soul was sitting down, but she looked really angry… Toshiro landed softly on the ground and turned his back to me. I returned to my gigai, he took a couple steps forward then stopped.

"You are coming back…right?"

I smiled and ran to catch up with him. He walked so calmly, but he seemed still worried about something. He finally asked me a question once we turned the corner.

"When did you get a licence?"

"From Urahara, he got it got it from Rukia who was delivering it for Captain Ukitake."

I didn't say anymore, not even what happened with my zanpaku-to. I had a bad feeling, and the spiritual pressure was building up. What was going on? Toshiro felt it too, and he was looking at the sky with anger. I knew that look; it was Aizen's spiritual pressure. But thankfully it wasn't in this dimension. But unfortunately it was in the Soul Society… I had a bad feeling, and I nearly fell to the ground. This pressure was crazy… I could barely see in front of me. I was scared. This was the person who is after me? Toshiro had carried me the rest of the way to Urahara's. He flew through the air as fast as he could. Was he nervous as well?

By the time we got there, everyone was already around the table. No one looked a bit happy. Urahara lifted his fan away from his face.

"Captain Hitsugaya. Yoruichi has informed me of an attack on Soul Society. There had been much causality, and a report of a missing person. Aizen was reported to have taken her."

"…"

The look on Toshiro's face had hit me as hard as the guilt had. It seemed like he already knew who it was…

"Her name is … Momo Hinamori…"

Well! There it is! I had to skip over 30 pages worth of good ideas that were written out… But at least it's getting to the good part! How will Toshiro take the news? What exactly is Sasame's zanpaku-to? Will Rangiku ever run out of money? We'll see! Please Review! And Thanks! Don't forget to watch out for my new story coming out in December!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Chapter 12 is out, and I wonder what happened to Momo Hinamori?! Here's a new word for some of you… Gomen! It means: I'm Sorry! Anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy!

* * * * * *

**Gomen = Sorry**

**Haori = Captain's Coat**

**Taichou = Captain**

**Gigai = Faux body (like a human body)**

**Shinigami = Soul Reaper / Death God**

* * * * * *

**When ****Captain Hitsugaya Met Miss Sasame**

_**Chapter 12**_

"_Captain Hitsugaya. Yoruichi has informed me of an attack on Soul Society. There had been much causality, and a report of a missing person. Aizen was reported to have taken her."_

"…"

"_Her name is … Momo Hinamori…"_

**** Toshiro's POV ****

Momo…? Was taken…? I stood in shock, but I didn't want anyone to know how upset I was bottled inside. I turned my back to them and I started walking towards the door. But I stopped after hearing this information. I didn't turn around.

"Momo Hinamori…?"

"Do you know her Sasame?"

"Yes. I met her after leaving the fourth squad office to go for a walk when I ran into her. She was looking for Rukia, but I didn't know her yet…"

"I did meet her after."

"She was really nice and it turns out that she's a lieutenant of a whole squad. I used to wonder who her Taichou was-"

"-It was Aizen."

I finished her sentence. I wasn't going to let Aizen take away another person from my life… I was going to do everything to save her…

"You know her too Toshiro?"

"SHE'S MY SISTER!"

I realized that I had yelled at her, and I had regretted it. I cringed at the thought of the hatred that I just displayed. I couldn't think of anything to say to apologize, but right now I couldn't think straight. I didn't want to make the room any tenser, so I ran out the door. After running for awhile, I jumped onto a roof of a nearby house. Taking a hold on Hyourinmaru, the sheath disappeared. I tried to think this through again. I wanted to save her, but if Aizen is also after Sasame, how could I help them both? Sasame shouldn't come to the Soul Society. What if she also gets herself in trouble? Thoughts and questions ran through my mind. I didn't have an answer for any of them. I whispered:

"I have no clue what to do anymore…"

Then I remembered something…

**** Sasame's POV ****

I still sat at the table able to understand why he was upset, but I couldn't handle it anymore. I didn't want him to hate me, and he didn't have to take his frustration out on me. I then felt his spirit energy for a moment. Everyone else noticed too.

"Taichou's… He's opening the gate to the Soul Society…"

"I'm going too…!"

Without a second thought I had stood up and swallowed my mod soul candy. I ran to the door when Ichigo had blocked my way.

"S-Sasame wait a second!"

"Why?!"

"You can't just-"

Without a moment to spare, I jumped to the side and flew past him. I ran outside trying to remember where I felt his spirit energy last. I managed to jump high enough to land on a roof, and I noticed a light coming from a housetop a block down the street. That has to be it! I jumped from roof to roof as fast as I could, but I was still learning on how to be a shinigami, so I wasn't able to stop when I did get to him… But of course he was able to sense me coming, so he turned around and stopped me from crashing into him. He dodged to the side and spun around to catch me. I was angry at myself for being unable to do something so basic, but Toshiro had put me safely on the ground. He took another step away from me, towards the gate he recently opened. I ran in front of him to block his path, and hugged him as tight as I could, it was comforting… He looked back at me, but it wasn't his usual gaze. It was like all the pain from his heart was showing. It was starting to hurt inside; I didn't want to let him go…ever…

"Gomen-"

"W-what are you doing S-Sasame…?"

"I-I… I was trying to prevent you from going…"

"I have to save her Sasame!"

"You can…just let me come too…"

I didn't know what was coming over me. I let go of him, and took a step back. I wanted to help Momo as much as he did. It was easy to tell that he really cared about her. She was lucky…

"No."

"What?!"

"I'm not taking you to the Soul Society!"

"Why not?!"

Rangiku had landed beside me on the roof, quiet and soft as her feet met the ground. She stopped at the words of her Taichou.

"You can't come. Aizen might be expecting that! Just stay here!"

"Why do you care?!"

"…"

"Well?"

"Keep her here Rangiku…That's an order."

"B-But Taichou-"

"That's an order!"

"…"

Without another word said, he easily went passed me. Before I turned around, he was gone, the gate disappeared. I fell to the ground in defeat, another thing I couldn't do to help. I couldn't help it. He was the stubborn one, he has all his friends and yet…

"…Why does he have to care…?"

"It's what Taichou does… even if he doesn't seem like it."

If I gave up now, I would still be a burden. I'll still catch up with him! I didn't have the capability to open a gate …but I know some friends who can.

"Rangiku, please open the gate for me!"

"…but…I'm not allowed too…"

**** Toshiro's POV ****

"Welcome back Hitsugaya Taichou."

"Thank you."

As I walked past the gatekeepers, I went to the same office I went to every time I had to think about something. I sat down at my desk, and I had my hands rested on my desk, with my head in my hands. I had to save Momo, but I had no information to where they had gone too. If Aizen would come back here, the others would be in danger. It was the reason I had become a shinigami, to control my power so I wouldn't end up hurting those close to me. Unfortunately that was also when I first met Rangiku… I felt this familiar spirit energy, and I could hear their footsteps getting closer…

"May I come in Toshiro?"

**** Rangiku's POV ****

(It has been awhile :P)

We decided to go through the main gate, since Ichigo had already set it up with Urahara. As we kept running down that awfully long hallway, I recalled a spirit energy that I hadn't felt for so long…

"Wait a minute, everyone stop!"

"Rangiku what is it?"

I readied my stance, and looked around. Everyone did the same. He came out from the shadows and his smile grinned at us…

"My, my, Rangiku! I was only gonna warn ya!"

"Gin Ichimaru…"

Gin put out his hands in front of him to "reassure us" that he wasn't going to do harm. What was he thinking this time?! He stepped closer.

"Not another step!"

"Fine with me!"

He looked at all of us, and he seemed disappointed.

"Where's that girl that was with ya? I have to tell her something…"

"Like we'll tell you!"

"Anyway, let your Taichou know, his sister is doing fine…for now. By the way, she offered to come with us. We didn't do a thing!"

"…"

"Also, before I go, Aizen is on his way to the Soul Society… Bye now!"

"Wait!"

"Well Rangiku, I was beginning to think that you didn't want me around!"

"What did you need to tell her?!"

"Well, since she's not here, I won't tell. It wouldn't be as much fun."

"Stop joking around, and tell me…"

"Let's save that for another time, hmm?"

"…"

"Anyway, at the rate you guys are going, your Taichou is going to have some trouble soon…"

He turned around to open the fabrics of space and disappeared. Without a second thought of his warning, he continued on.

**** ****Toshiro's POV ****

"S-Sasame?"

"Yes?"

"When did you get here-?"

"If you're wondering I didn't come with Rangiku, so you can't yell at her."

"Did you come alone?!"

"Why do you care-"

"Never mind…"

"I came with Ichigo, Rukia and my brother. Through the Kuchiki family gate."

"…"

I was relieved to know that she didn't come by herself. I was worried that she would get attacked of lost again… Also I was still angry at myself for yelling at her…

"Gomen, Sasame…"

"Gomen?"

Sasame had made some green tea, and we sat where Kira usually sits while talking with Matsumoto. I apologized again.

"I'm really sorry for-"

"Don't worry."

"What..?"

"You had a lot on your mind. It was my fault for making it worse…"

"But I didn't have to yell at you like that."

"Please, just relax. You have enough stress as it is. But, I have something to ask…"

"What is it?"

"Give me a chance, to help you. I want to save her as much as you…you have all us willing to help, please don't push us away…"

"…"

I had nothing to add to that point. I wouldn't mind Ichigo or them because they end up hurting themselves anyway, but Sasame? I wouldn't let that happen… but it was hard to say no to her like this. I soon realized that my face felt hot, and I was getting embarrassed.

"Another fever? You should be careful more Toshiro… I'll get Hanatarou."

"I-I'm fine really!"

But sure enough, here I was lying on the couch pressing a cold cloth against my head. I swear that I was fine! Sasame stepped out for a moment to get some more water.

"Hanatarou, I don't have a fever!"

"I know you don't sir…"

"Don't have a fever?"

"Well…you see sir…uh… do you…like, well my sister…?"

"…"

Well, another chapter is finished, and it's really getting close to the final battle! And will Taichou finally realize that he likes Sasame? ^^ Anyway, My other story is a bit delayed because I have to finish this one first!!! Gomen… I'll work my butt off until I can finish this! And only 6 days until my birthday. o_O Anyway lol. Review please! That's the best present for me! Lol…


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, chapter 13 is out! And Yay it's getting close to my birthday and Toshiro-san's ^^ and a new word for those who don't know it yet: Arigato! Means: thank you. Anyway, have an early Merry Christmas, and here it is and I hope you enjoy!

* * * * *

**Arigato = Thank You**

**Gomen = Sorry**

**Haori = Captain's Coat**

**Taichou = Captain**

**Gigai = Faux body (like a human body)**

**Shinigami = Soul Reaper / Death God**

* * * * * *

**When ****Captain Hitsugaya Met Miss Sasame**

_**Chapter 12**_

**** Toshiro's POV ****

"Well…you see sir…uh… do you…like, well my sister…?"

"…"

"Because, well… whenever you…um…

"I'm back."

I really had no idea what that guy talks about. How could I like Sasame? But still, she is…well…kind and…why am I saying?! Do I like her…? I watched her as she came and sat beside Hanatarou, she was sitting kind of close and I couldn't help but blush a bit. Trying to stop myself from being embarrassed, she handed me a glass of water. Since I didn't have a real fever, I didn't think water was necessary, but I drank it anyway because she had taken care to get it.

"Is he doing better Hana?"

"Well, he's actually…"

I looked at him in a way to make sure he didn't say anything. It didn't take much to scare him into not telling her.

"He's…uh, doing quite fine-"

"Thanks Hana."

"It's no big deal…"

I pressed the cloth onto my forehead. These few seconds were a bit awkward, and I kept debating to whether I should say something…

"TAICHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?"

The cloth had flown from my hand, because I had no idea that she had stormed through the door. I sat up, relieved that I didn't scream like a child…even though I was about too…Anyway, Sasame was trying to catch her breath, and Hanatarou had hidden behind the couch.

"R-Rangiku!"

"What happened to you Taichou?! I came here to find you lying on the couch, when you usually complain that I do nothing around here!"

"You're the one who does nothing around here!!"

"Oh yeah, Taichou I have to report. We encountered Gin Ichimaru and he said that he was going to attack here! We have only _one day_ to prepare. "

"YOU COULD HAVE SAID THAT FIRST!!!"

I fixed my Haori, and I put my sheath over my head and onto my right shoulder to my left side. Rangiku had fixed her hair, which was completely unrelated to the fact we were only going to a meeting.

"But Taichou, you should always look your best!"

"Sigh…"

**** Sasame's POV ****

The way Toshiro had prepared beforehand proved to me that this was going to be a struggle. Of course he wanted to save Momo Hinamori… he was that kind of person. I wanted to let him know that he always had all of us to support him, but I still had no knowledge of swordplay. But I recalled the one moment were my zanpaku-to had changed from mine, to Hana's. What did it actually do..? My thinking was cut off by Toshiro's request.

"Sasame, you can stay here in our office. If they attack earlier, I don't want to drag you already into this."

"…It's already too late for that.-"

He seemed like he didn't care whatsoever, but his teal eyes said the complete opposite. I ran towards the door, my second attempt to block his path. My anger inside was starting to reach my limit, and it was getting hard to keep it in.

"You can't-"

"Toshiro, I'm not one of your subordinates! Why should I listen to you?!"

"…then don't. Just… do whatever you want…"

He walked past me, and I didn't do anything to stop him. I messed up. But I didn't want a repeat of what happened the other times we disagreed.

"Gomen…I-I wasn't thinking. You're still a Taichou. I have to listen-"

"…Not if they are making bad decisions."

"I-I'm not saying that you're wrong it's just, I hate not being able to do something…I don't know anything about using a zanpaku-to."

He had turned around to face me, but he didn't say anything. But he had lightened up a bit.

"After my meeting…I can teach you…if you want…"

"Arigato Toshiro!"

He left through the door, and I couldn't help but get a bit excited. I was glad that we didn't fight for long. But lately we had been disagreeing a lot. It felt different around him now, kind of like when we first met. I was truly grateful that he was there that moment…otherwise I wouldn't be here at all. I would do anything to repay the debt to him. Then I just realized that Rangiku was still here, while I was daydreaming.

"Sasame, why don't you come too?"

"W-what? Isn't it only for your squad?"

"Well, yeah but I don't think Taichou will mind."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Nope, not really!"

Without a second thought, I followed her to the meeting place…

**** Toshiro's POV ****

Almost everyone in my squad was here, except for Rangiku…but she was always late. So without her, I started the meeting.

"Attention! The tenth squad was directed to guard the west Rukon District."

"Since Lieutenant Matsumoto will probably never sort the teams, I went ahead and did it. Teams 3 and 5 will handle…"

As I went on with my announcement, I finally saw Rangiku…with Sasame. She was wearing her shinigami robe, and she had the same headband in her long, black hair. I started to get a bit nervous, but I had to keep my character in front of my squad. Sasame stayed by the door, while Rangiku had slowly made her way to the front.

"Gomen Taichou, I was running late when I had to help…um…Kira with-"

"…you were fixing your hair and lost track of time again, am I right?"

"…yeah…"

"You're so unreliable!"

_After the tenth squad meeting…_

After most of the squad had left, I went over to Sasame. I did promise her that I would teach her how to use a zanpaku-to. But could I help her in less than a day? I was still worried if she got in trouble and gets herself hurt…

"Are you ready?"

"Of course!"

"Rangiku, come along too."

"Do I have too?"

"…Yes."

"Sigh…"

We had decided to practice on the grounds by Ukitake's squad. Of course, he came to watch on the cliff above, while Sentarou or Kiyone would argue over who could get his tea. When everyone was ready, I taught Sasame by showing her the basics, while Rangiku would be the target. Rangiku wasn't happy about this, but she was still glad to help out. Sasame had learned fairly quickly, and she was pretty good with Kidou. Soon she was able to fight against Rangiku without getting hit. She was getting better with blocking, but she didn't have as much power, if only she knew the power of her zanpaku-to. But I couldn't teach that to her…she had to discover it on her own.

"Ouch…"

"You okay Sasame?!"

"I'm fine… Can I try it again please?"

"Ok then…"

They clashed a few times, before Rangiku jumped back.

"Good job! You won that round."

"Arigato…Both of you."

"It's nothing. Come on Sasame, we'll see who will win the next one!"

"Sure thing!"

After practicing until I became 4 in the afternoon, I had to go back to my office to finish up some new paperwork that the forth squad dropped off. They had stayed to practice some more, and I was happy that Sasame could now defend herself. It had soon become another hour, and the emergency alarms went off. All squads were to be stationed and ready. Sasame and Rangiku came back to my office immediately after that message, and I left Rangiku in charge of managing the squad.

**** Sasame's POV ****

Almost every squad was ready for the oncoming battle. People were yelling orders and running to their certain area. I was beside Toshiro, holding a hell butterfly in the palms of my hands. I learned that they are used to communicate with the teams. Toshiro had at least three by him. As I looked at Toshiro, he seemed quite calm but the air was tense. This was his chance to get Momo back. We were standing on the air, yet we weren't falling. I had also learned this from him. Even more the reason on why I had to do my best to help him. The butterfly flew from my hands, and flew up towards the sky. Toshiro's face changed from calm, to angry in a matter of seconds.

"I can't believe that they can be so cocky. They don't even attempt to hide their own spirit energy."

I didn't feel anything, until it hit me a few moments after. I stumbled a bit from the amount of energy, but he blocked some energy from hitting me. He looked surprised, and he picked me up and flashstepped away. Gin appeared where moments ago we stood. I was put down, and Gin stood up again. Aizen was behind him, and Tousen had appeared shortly after… with Momo in hand. Toshiro had taken a hold of his zanpaku-to. His sheath had disappeared, and Toshiro started to build up his spirit energy.

"Careful Toshiro! You can't fight them all at once!"

"I'll try to hold them off as long as I can."

"How ya doing Hitsugaya Taichou?"

"Hand over Momo!"

"I'm afraid that we can't do that."

Gin had started to walk towards us. I was starting to worry… these people… were also after me. I looked at Momo, who seemed to be unconscious. The only difference was that…they wanted me…dead.

"Don't take another step!"

"What can you do lil' Taichou?"

Toshiro's anger was building up as well, and I tried to keep him calm so he wouldn't do anything foolish like trying to attack. Aizen just stood in the back, and as I looked into his eyes…all I saw was hatred…enough to stop me in my tracks. I didn't understand why they would hurt so many people…just to get to us? I was defenceless, and they could have easily taken me right? As the air got tenser and tenser by the second, the real battle had begun…

Well how's that for a cliff hanger? Not that good, but whatever. I'm so tired right now… Anyway not to long until my birthday ^^ and after, Toshiro's! I hope you liked this chapter, and I really had fun writing this. Review please? I already got three new ones from Evil-Sorceress, FireWingedWolf and Bitja! Thanks a lot ^^. Until next chapter! Bye!


	14. Chapter 14 Final Chapter

Hey everyone! I really enjoyed writing this story! ^^ I'm proud that I actually got this far… In my writing book I got 53 pages, front and back. o_O That's a lot for me… Anyway, I had to skip like 20 pages, and it was sad, but it had no point in my story… But maybe I can put it in my Mini Bleach Stories. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas! And I'm sorry! I'll get Sasame's Christmas up real soon! , I can't type it until I get this finished!

* * * * *

**Arigato = Thank You**

**Gomen = Sorry**

**Haori = Captain's Coat**

**Taichou = Captain**

**Gigai = Faux body (like a human body)**

**Shinigami = Soul Reaper / Death God**

* * * * * *

**When ****Captain Hitsugaya Met Miss Sasame**

_**Chapter 14**__** [Final Chapter]**_

**** Toshiro's POV ****

With my right hand on my zanpaku-to, the sheath had disappeared, and my zanpaku-to took its real form. I held it in front of me, facing Aizen. I would finally save her and I would also get to finally get rid of him… All the harm he brought to everyone…he will surely pay for his crimes!

"Hyourinmaru…"

I heard Sasame behind me, also taking out her zanpaku-to. I didn't think she would even try to do something as stupid as that.

"What are you doing?! You can't fight against a Taichou, let alone three!"

"Neither can you!"

I wanted to argue that she was wrong to reassure her that she was safe with me… but even she knew that that was the truth. If only I could hold them off until the other Taichou's will come to help. Tousen had placed Momo on the ground next to Aizen. And without warning, Aizen issued Tousen and Gin to attack. I easily blocked Tousen's attack but Gin was heading for Sasame. I pushed Tousen back and flew towards Sasame to block Gin's attack. But Tousen was already attacking again. I picked her up and flashstepped away, trying not to hurt her with my own zanpaku-to that I was still holding in my hand.

"Stop attacking her! I'm your opponent! Even you should know, attack someone like her is low!"

"But ya see Hitsugaya Taichou, she can defend herself. She even has her zanpaku-to out to fight."

In her hands she was still holding her zanpaku-to. They rushed to attack again, and while holding Sasame, I tried to dodge attacks. Because I couldn't counter, Gin had slashed through my Haori. I jumped to the left just fast enough to get away from Tousen's next attack. I was disgusted on how Aizen had stayed away and was "entertained" with the battle. I quickly glanced at Sasame, still a bit weak from all the spirit energy. She still seemed calm, even though there are three people here trying to kill her. She looked like she just remembered something important.

"Toshiro, look out!"

Looking to my right, I just dodged Tousen again but he flashstepped behind me. That's when Gin had decided to come from the other direction. I had to attack, or take the hit. And since Sasame was in my arms, that was my choice. But Sasame had a different idea. She had jumped down, and was falling through the air until she landed softly. I dodged the first attack, and Gin and I clashed. Then following Sasame, I dropped down and landed beside her. She was trying to gather her own spirit energy. But she was interrupted by their attacks. I defended, blocking any strike that came. I was getting tired, and I was soon overwhelmed. I could feel Sasame's spirit energy and it was getting stronger. Had she already learned her zanpaku-to's power? Water droplets had started to form around her sword. Was she water-type? Soon it formed into a shape of a zanpaku-to… and instantly I knew…

"Zabimaru!"

…it was Lieutenant Abarai's zanpaku-to. What was going on? Did she also have a twin zanpaku-to? She had swung it around to try it out.

"So I was right…"

"Sasame, what's going on?!"

She didn't say anything so I still was confused. Tousen attacked me from my bad side, and clashing with his zanpaku-to, I was pushed back. I realized that it left Sasame at an opening, and I didn't have time to save her. But she had tried to swing Zabimaru like Renji, but Gin easily knocked it away. He went closer to her and had hit her from behind, which was only used to knock someone out. But it wasn't as hard as normal. He must have underestimated her. Gin held her under his left arm, and headed to where Aizen was…

"Not if I can help it."

A single spirit particle arrow hit Sasame's belt, and Gin lost his grip. Sasame was falling. Uryuu had appeared along with Ichigo and friends. Zaraki Taichou had come out and started attacking without a plan. He went after Tousen again, wanting another battle like the last time they fought.

"Sasame!"

I ran to catch her, and this time…I'll be ready.

**** Sasame's POV ****

I opened my eyes, to find that I was falling. I immediately woke up and I noticed Zaraki Taichou fighting above along with Ichigo and Uryuu… I turned around to face the ground that was slowly getting closer. That's when I realized…Toshiro was sheathing his zanpaku-to. What was he doing? He looked up at me, and reached his arms out to me. Without thinking…I did the same. He jumped towards me, and caught me. As we landed back down softly, I realized that he was holding me tight. I was blushing… but he soon let go. He whispered quietly, but clearly…

"Are you okay Sasame?"

"I'm fine-"

I didn't say anything back. I was too upset about how everyone was going to get hurt…because of me. If they wanted me killed that bad…it would have been easier to capture me the time Aizen had first led me through the gate to the living world. He let go of me, embarrassed that he had done something like that. Toshiro picked me up again and jumped back, just before Ichigo fell and hit the ground. Toshiro had flashstepped towards the tall cliff that once held the execution area. I realized soon after why. Ichigo especially, was starting to destroy the buildings near the ground. But everyone was too involved with their fights. Only one had followed us… and that was Aizen. He had dropped Momo on the ground, next to him. I got back on my feet, and Toshiro stood in front of me.

"Why isn't it nice to see you again so soon?"

"Hand over Momo!"

"I would be cautious if I were you. I can't guarantee what might happen to her."

"…"

"Or maybe you want that… everyone used to say… that you were as cold as ice."

He looked at Aizen, not taking his eyes off his most hated enemy. He had unsheathed his zanpaku-to slowly, and Toshiro's spirit energy filled the air. It was hard to see with the energy flowing like wind through the air. All I could see was that he lowered his zanpaku-to.

"Ban Kai…Daiguren Hyourinmaru..."

Ice had flown into the air from his zanpaku-to, forming around him like a dragon. Ice had created large wings and a tail. Ice had formed over his left hand and his feet like claws. And the dragons head was on his right shoulder with his zanpaku-to in its mouth. Twelve ice petals had created three ice flowers above him. He slashed to the right, and snow had flown off the side.

"Aizen…I have been waiting for this time… to finally protect those around me!"

"If you say so…little Taichou."

I didn't want him to do this alone. I would do anything…to help. I forgot that I still had my zanpaku-to. Without a warning Aizen was gone for a second…and flashstepped right through one of the ice wings. Large pieces of ice came crashing down and I rushed away trying not to let one fall on me. Before Toshiro could react, he was slashed across his left shoulder. Toshiro jumped into the air, flying. I was still on the ground when I noticed that Momo wasn't looking too well. I ran towards her, and I decided to do my part. I used my healing kidou. I looked up into the air, even though I was also trying to concentrate. Hyourinmaru clashed with Suigetsu. Every strike was met with an equal powerful attack. Toshiro had jumped and flipped over Aizen, attacking at the same time. Aizen blocked causing Toshiro to slide back. During that moment the air had gotten tenser.

"Why do intend on taking innocent lives?! What has Sasame ever done to you?!"

Aizen had pointed at me, slowly turning his head to look at me. As I looked up, a drop of water landed on my face. It was going to rain…

"I take lives…simply because they are in my way."

"How can you do something like that…? You have no right saying that you even used to be a Taichou…!"

Without hesitation Toshiro jumped towards him. Aizen didn't attempt to move. The wings of his ban kai spread out, and his white hair moved with the wind. The rain clouds were getting heavier. Toshiro just missed him. Aizen flashstepped past him and slashed his left side. He held it, to try to stop the bleeding…but it was futile.

"Toshiro, Let me heal-!"

"Please stay safe Sasame."

"But you're bleeding a lot-"

"That's cute of you, but are you finished?"

"…Aizen I've been waiting…to finally kill you with my own hands!"

"…Are you sure about that?"

Momo was healed now, but she was resting. She couldn't stay here like this. It was the middle of a battlefield! I tried to help her up and take her to the first step down. I made down a couple when I almost gave up. She wasn't waking up…

"Do you need help?"

"Unohana Taichou…"

"Isane and I will take her. I don't think Hitsugaya Taichou will mind."

"Arigato!"

They flashstepped away with Hinamori and I ran back up the stairs. I had to make sure that he was okay. The rain started to fall. Toshiro noticed and used this as an advantage to restore his ban kai. Toshiro built up his spirit energy even more. Ignoring his pain, he clashed again. Toshiro nearly hit him countless times but was still unable to damage Aizen. He was really getting tired…and his arm was still constantly getting worse. He was panting but he kept fighting. Soon Aizen was between us. Aizen flashstepped past Toshiro, destroying both wings. He flashstepped again, this time over and over, until he fell to the ground.

"TOSHIRO!!!"

I ran towards where he fell. He looked lifeless lying on the ground while Aizen was laughing silently. It's my fault… I started crying as I fell beside him. He looked in my direction. He didn't look to happy. His hair was soaked and stained with his own blood, and he looked like he had enough.

"Sasame leave."

"What are you talking about? I could never-"

He got up and he winced at the pain. He stood up and flashstepped me away. Aizen appeared where we just were. The rain was pouring now. He was almost out of spirit energy. He didn't have to do this for me! If only we hadn't met…

**** Toshiro's POV ****

Like always her stubbornness kept her from leaving. I didn't want her to be terrorized by this fight. The wound on my left side was really bad and I nearly fell over. But Sasame kept me steady. She was still crying and I didn't want to see her this way. Aizen was smiling almost like Gin. (Quite a scary thought) With my zanpaku-to I was going to restore my ban kai one last time, but Sasame had already gathered water around with her zanpaku-to. She had transformed it into a copy of her brother's zanpaku-to. I had almost forgotten her zanpaku-to. She quickly explained.

"I can copy other zanpaku-to if I know their name and ability. But I can only copy one ability… and I probably don't have a ban kai."

"I see."

She healed me as much as she could with one hit. But because of her zanpaku-to she didn't have the other ability. Aizen looked displeased, and he started to step forwards. My side had stopped bleeding, but it was still weak. I ran towards him and I finally found an opening. Believing in myself, I managed to slash him horizontally. He jumped back.

"You got lucky there, Hitsugaya Taichou."

"Lucky?"

"I wasn't going to let you die being upset that you never hit me. Think of it as a parting gift."

"…bastard…"

Aizen laughed out loud and came towards me. I had no more options. My ice petals were almost gone. My wound reopened again, causing even more pain.

"Didn't you say that you were going to kill me with your own hands? You're such a failure!"

"…I'm not finished yet…"

"Even so, you're finished. And remember me well… Since it was I who destroyed you!"

I fell back to the ground still bleeding. Was this it? As long as I did this for someone who matters. That one day when I was bored…I got to meet someone new. And now I realize that I do love her. I wanted to tell her. And it wasn't too late…

Aizen stepped closer until he was so close that I could hear his breath. He looked down at me like he always did. He smiled at me to show how pathetic I was. I knew. I was going to tell her…before I'm gone.

"Sasame…I-I love you-"

A clash... That's what I heard. My eyes widened. She didn't… I looked up as she had blocked Aizen's attack. She countered, and he blocked. I got a closer look at her zanpaku-to…it was mine…Hyourinmaru. Aizen jumped into the air. She looked back at me over her shoulder. She was just as surprised as I was.

"This time…I want to protect you…Toshiro."

Her hair was soaked because of the rain. The tears were still there, but she wiped them away. She jumped up and started her fight. She had taken the ability to freeze. She had dodged quite well, but even then I was worried. Her ability to freeze had worked really well since the rain increased the effect.

**** Sasame's POV ****

I couldn't take this pain anymore. I wasn't hurt physically, but I felt it in my heart. My life didn't matter to me anymore. I wasn't going to upset if I was going to die. I grasped the handle of my zanpaku-to hard, and I built up my spirit energy. I froze left and right, to finish what Toshiro had started. He put his life on the line for me countless times. And this time…it was my turn. I would do my best for him. I started to cry again, but this time I was happy. I concentrated and I became faster. Toshiro wasn't going to be disappointed. I gathered al the water around me. Along with Toshiro's zanpaku-to, I slashed my zanpaku-to horizontally in Aizen's way. It created a wave of water. He thought nothing of it. I only had to hope that this would work… He dodged at the last moment, and without realizing it, the wave hit his right side. It froze. Blood started to drip from his side. He was in a lot of pain. I-I did it… I really did it…

"You…both of you…"

"I know why you want me dead."

"What?"

"You want me dead because of my zanpaku-to right?"

"…"

"The fact that I can copy your zanpaku-to. I'm a possible threat…"

Aizen flashstepped away from us. He opened the fabric of space, not wanting to explain himself just yet.

"I've had enough of these foolish games of yours."

I ran back to Toshiro, to use my healing kidou again. When I looked back Aizen was gone. Toshiro was still surprised and he smiled a bit. I wanted to know if it was true. But Toshiro had spoken before me.

"…Gomen. Sasame…"

"What for…? It was all my fault in the beginning… If only I didn't-"

"If Aizen had-"

"If you were killed, I would have been killed anyway. So if I was gone, you would still be able to…"

I realized that I still had my tears on my face. I used my arm to wipe them away. When I looked back at him he was smiling at me. I could only smile back. Soon Ichigo and Uryuu had come. Gin and Tousen had disappeared like Aizen.

The sickbay had been crammed with people, since hollows and menos had shown up. I spent my time visiting Momo and Toshiro, and helping out the forth squad. The Aizen incident ended putting me at ease. I would try my best to train, because I knew that Aizen would come back… sooner or later.

A few weeks later, I had gotten closer with everyone especially Toshiro. Speaking of which, I opened the sliding door to the tenth squad office. As I peeked through the opening, I looked at his face looking down at his paperwork. He raised his head and smiled at me. So after all…I was glad that we met.

Awe! Such a cute ending! I really had fun with this story! Don't forget to read my next story, "Sasame's Christmas" and I will start typing it as soon as I post this. o_O So I'll try my best! And thanks a lot to everyone who read all the way through! ^^ And don't forget that Toshiro's birthday is coming up! ^^ Lol, I can't wait! xD

PS: I found A song the other day that fit my story.. o_O It's called "Seasons" by Dru.


End file.
